wither_springsfandomcom-20200213-history
Emmett Hartman
Emmett Hartman is a supporting character in the first Wither Springs game. Personality Emmett's years of solitary life in the Crichton Nature Park have rendered him somewhat insane. He says he is generally regarded by the other characters as a lunatic. He is the only person in town who seems to be aware of the cult's presence prior to the events of the first game. Biography Emmett has lived in the town of Wither Springs for his entire life. It is implied he was once abducted by the cult to be used as a sacrifice, but he managed to escape. Because of this, he is extremely paranoid and spends his life in preparation for their return. Not else is really known about his past. His campsite in the nature park has mandolas drawn on his tent, which may indicate some prior affiliation with the cult. He is a very mysterious character in terms of his backstory. ''Wither Springs'' Jay wakes up in the police station, in a holding cell. His head is throbbing and his weapons have been taken away from him. Woodrow confesses to Jay that he knows what its like to do what Jay did. He tells Jay about how his son had taken a man hostage and how much pain he felt in having to shoot his own son. Suddenly, a hermit-like man bursts into the police station and demands to talk to Jay. Woodrow says no, but the man runs to Jay's cell. The man introduces himself as Emmett Hartman and tells Jay about how he's being targeted by "special people". He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a crucifix, then gives it to Jay. He tells Jay to get to the school, which is where the Mandola is being completed. Emmett turns around and punches Woodrow in the face, knocking him unconscious and freeing Jay. As Jay is exiting, he gets another video text. The video shows Jay's wife's body roll off the bed and onto the floor with a knife in her chest. It shows a robed man hiding outside the house. Jay attempts to make his way to the George Price Elementary School through the Smoke Child, SmileBeast, and Backover-covered streets, but must take a detour through a dark alleyway. In the alleyway, the two are attacked by Needleman and Emmett is stabbed in the back by Needleman's Lancer. Needleman engages Jay in a chase sequence through the back alleys of the town. Upon reaching a dead end, Jay uses the crucifix to ward off the Needleman and enters through a nearby door. Angelica states that the only likely area is the Crichton Nature Park, a state park that serves as a tourist attraction. Jay and Angelica make their way through the destroyed streets to the gates of the park. They find that the park is swarmed with SmileBeasts, Crawlers, and Faded Lens. Eventually, they come across Verne, who is standing on a bridge. He claims it isn't worth it to keep going. Jay and Angelica attempt to dissuade him from jumping, but it is no use. Appalled by the sight, they make their way around, solving puzzles, until they eventually unlock the tram that leads down into the Wither Caverns. In the cavern, they come across the site of a ritual. There is a giant mandola painted on the cave floor, with a body nailed to the floor on each point, except for two. Officer Woodrow is one of the victims, and he appears to be dead. The other recognizable victim is Emmett, who is still alive. He tells them to stop the creation of the mandola under any circumstances. Suddenly, the Slaughterman appears and stabs Emmett in the chest, twisting its weapon in his corpse. Quotes *''"You...are under the watchful eye of special people. They're looking for you, as we speak. The creation of the mandola is almost upon us!"'' *''"I know what it's like!"'' *''"You've got to put a stop to it!"'' Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Wither Springs Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Wither Springs